Darkness Triumphant
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Another one of my self inserts, and weird crossovers. Its been three years since Venamyotismon was defeated, the darkness has returned, and it's up to the Phoenix Rising to restore the balance, by calling on others from H.P, LoTR, HDM and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Triumphant**

A/N: I do not own any of the current Anime mentioned in this story, or for that matter, Harry Potter, Digimon (all three series) His Dark Materials, Labyrinth, Peanuts, Foundation, Garfield, Calvin and Hobbes, Redwall, LoTR, Archie and friends, and Foxtrot. This is a really stupid story crossover idea; the main character is John 'Phoenix Rising" Garrtz, a parody of me, the writer, this will be my second self insert after Apocalypse Game, which I currently am still writing. It's one of those crossover stories in which the whole first chapter deals with bringing set characters in. It takes place Three years after the Digi-Destined defeat Venamyotismon. The darkness has returned to the Digital world, and the combined teams of all three seasons cannot stop what has transpired, enter John 'Phoenix Rising' Garrtz, a meta-human, with the totem of the Phoenix, who brings in help to combat it. I don't do romance, but there might be some. I do not remember any of the Digimon/tamers names from any of the three seasons, but it doesn't really matter, they don't play into prominence since they all get killed off in the first chapter, yeah, I'm weird that way, but then again, I'm a fanfic writer, I write to suit me and my ways.

**Chapter One: Darkness beholden, Light dieth, the loss of hope.**

He was a fighter, and had fought all his life against the forces of evil, he was John 'Phoenix Rising' Garrtz, a semi-immortal, and he'd been around during the first crisis in the digital realm, he helped out some, dealing with minor issues to the realm, but with the Masters, he'd stepped out of the picture, and after the defeat of Venamyotismon, did he show up again. However that was three years ago, something had happened, the Darkness had returned, and all the original champions had been recalled back to help, he the Phoenix of Dawn had showed up as well, but he couldn't face the darkness himself, it had nearly killed him, when the showdown between Devimon had occurred, he had been saved by firing his phoenix flame into Devimon so as Angemon could attack, now whatever was back was menacing the destined ones, and they were losing.

"I should have used the sacrifice that Morgana gave me," he muttered to himself as he ran towards File City.

The Goddess Morgana had been kept at the challenge gate, and had been the original instrument of the almost destruction of Earth, when Celestine had inhabited her body, he had been there, he had known that it was Celestine, but the Lord had forbid him from interfering, the Test had to take place they said, and the mortal needed to be tested, he did show up to congratulate them, and it was then that Morgana approached him with the Amulet of The Angel. Those who wear the amulet become the new champions of Heaven, John was chosen because he was the Phoenix, the guardian of Flame. Along with the amulet, was the ability to call upon the Sacrifice, which enabled the user to call upon Heaven to sacrifice the caller to become the Eternal Guard and destroy whatever needed to be destroyed, at the expense that the user would never be able to return to human form.

A loud, 'Kaboooooom!' got his attention and the ground started shaking, and then started ripping. Phoenix flew up into the air and hovered until the shaking stopped. "Gallantmon," he muttered, "He just blew something up, and by the looks of it, and File City just got half demolished." He flew till he caught sight of something tragic; one lone human lying injured on the ground, it was Takato, and he was bleeding profusely, standing over him was Venapoisionmon, Myotismon in his Warp form.

"You are the last," it hissed, "After you are dead my takeover of the worlds will be complete."

It raised its Poison Staff and at that moment Phoenix struck.

"Flame wind!" he cried as he released a wave of flame that made Venapoisionmon step back, "You shall not have the child, he will be consecrated to the light."

The creature looked ready to attack, but the flames were still there, and with that Phoenix disappeared.

Half an hour later, they reappeared in the Nether-dimension, where Phoenix made his home, Takato was dying, but that didn't mean that he could explain.

"Phoenix," croaked Takato, "He's back, and the others have returned as well, they are just as strong, if he controls the entire realm and the real then there will be no hope, take this and be the next warrior."

Takato had handed him his d-vice which had miraculously survived, it was glowing, then the necklace, the sacrifice which Phoenix wore disappeared into the d-vice, the amulet also started glowing and it too disappeared, Phoenix started to feel more powerful.

"Be brave," choked Takato as he lay dying, "You are the last hope." And with that Takato, the bravest of them all died.

Phoenix smiled, "No," he said to no one, "The Legends still stand, it is they who will be called."

He went to his mainframe and activated it.

Earth One: Three Goddess, past, present and future, they would be needed, he noted that the present was married, it would make no difference, they were needed.

Earth Two: Three teens who were magically blessed, they were the heroes of their world, they were needed, he noted that the leader was married, to another magic blessed, he would bring that one as well.

Earth Three and (alt): A dimension where the regular one knew that there were openings, the other one had pets that were the incarnations of their souls, he noted that the two champions of Earth Three had met once, they would fight together, again, as lovers and as heroes.

Earth Four: the champion was a brother/sister duo, the brother had the power of the Goblin, the sister had the power of the Dove, he noted that right now she was in the dimension where she had first rescued her brother. He'd send someone to pull her out.

Earth Five: A bunch of kids, not sure why this one was flagged, until he saw that three of them were Remnants, three ancient guardians, and two animals who had power as well.

Earth Six: not earth, a different and completely out of proportional galaxy that didn't have what it should, not flagged, but worth noting, no pull.

Earth Seven: an ancient world, monsters, beasts, and humanoid creatures fighting side by side or against each other, then were flagged, they would be brought.

Earth Eight through Eleven: Same earth, different areas of the place, the various would be brought in.

Earth Twelve: Animal heroes, all animals, not worth bringing in, unless it were allowed, since there was no pull for this world, but three were noted and would be brought in if needed.

Phoenix went to the phone and picked it up, "This is Phoenix," he said, "Sending coordinates, we need pullouts, the Guardians fell, the Dark lives, I've been selected."

There was a voice on the other end, acknowledging the code and it clicked off, Phoenix looked to the distance, "You will wish that you had stopped the first time Myotismon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Triumphant**

A/N: lets just make it clear here that I do not own any of the series mentioned in the first chapter, and anything that doesn't sound right is clearly made up by the author. I'm the only author out there (that I know of, currently) who brings in anime and novels and mixes them together. What would be even better, would be the fact that I might one day actually achieve my dreams and be a writer. Oh well. Now on to the pre story chat.

_Belldandy: Is it just me, or does every story that involves DoW writing it involves one of us dying?_

_Skuld: Lets see……you're referring to Apocalypse Game, where I got killed._

_Calvin: and me._

_Bell: and me_

_Tai: me to, but then I'm just an annoying kid…_

_Skuld: Skuld bombs!_

_Writer: Do you all mind? Look Apoc Game was a lamo idea. Darkness Triumphant will work out a lot better._

_Tenchi: I'll believe that when I see it, after all you are a walking havoc attack, you look better as Phoenix._

_Writer: Flattery will get you nowhere Tenchi._

_Banpei: and me too you jerk…wait…was I ever alive?_

_Skuld, Bell, Urd, and Mara: NO!_

_Mara: and making me one of the good guys, what was with that?_

_Writer(laughing): Writer's prerogative._

_Mara: I hate you._

_Writer: yeah, whatever._

**Chapter Two: Hope Reborn, Hopefully.**

I sat in my office pondering where I should go first, I needed to bring in heavy help first, in case I got bogged down in bringing others in later, but the heavy hitters were the Goddesses, and that meant he had to cross to the other end of the dimensional spectrum. I also remembered that Kami-sama had forbidden me never to return, so I couldn't exactly traipse through a gate, just then my robotic assistant Cat Dis came in. Short for Catastrophic Disaster, he was a robot who was a walking disaster area; he made more accidents then any robot I'd ever known, which was saying something. He was also a fierce fighter, nuclear powered, he had two nuclear rocket launchers and three nuclear cannons, he was first in the employ of the Dragon Lord during the Crisis and responsible for half of the dimensional timelines being destroyed. One of my predecessors, Phoenix……crud, I couldn't remember, we all were Phoenix something, I was the last, hopefully. The first phoenix guard was called First Phoenix, the next after that took Phoenix as the first name and then added whatever they wanted to and that usually their power.

"Master," Cat said, while most robots are not categorized as male or female, Cat was male, "You remember the multigate?"

"The gate that can surpass all other dimensional problems?" I asked, "I thought it was damaged."

"It got repaired," Cat said, "Ghost Dragon fixed it a couple of weeks ago, and now it's working fine."

"Wait," I said, "When was Gerendor here?"

Gerendor 'Ghost Dragon' Sarso was one of the Firian, Dimensional beings who stayed in the stream to fix it all the time, the Ghost clan and I did not exactly see eye to eye, mainly because the Phoenix clan were supposed to have been created to fix problems world side, instead we became fighters, however we did help out once in a while.

"Yes…" said Cat, "When you were out dealing with the alternate earth time stream in which the Civil war went on for too long."

"Central blamed it on too many problems," I said, "I'm glad that they destroyed that timeline."

"What I want to know is why I wasn't called for to destroy it a lot easier." Mused Cat, "It would have saved tons of dollars and Central wouldn't of been to made to look the fool."

"You signed off what Central sent after the fiasco," I said, "You saw that it was the early 22nd century, we couldn't exactly destroy it that easily, I merely destroyed any way of them being able to dimension hop, so existentially, they exist, except no one can ever get to them."

"Right," said Cat, giving me my traveling bag, "The gate's active, and set to the Goddess universe."

I looked at Cat quizzically, while he was a robot, I read his specs, and he had a low level unknown power that could have been anything, but I suspected it was grade 9f telepathy.

"Thank you cat," I said, "Shut down the gate as soon as you know I'm through."

"Why?" he asked.

"Kami-sama hates me," I said, "After the Celestine fiasco I was barred from that universe, I've tried to get there before, but the gate is totally forbidden, however since this gate transcends that, I don't want it detected."

"Ahhhh." Cat said, "Makes sense, right, well, I'll have a dimensional teleporter active once you get there, once you get what you need, call me and I'll get you there."

"Right," I said, as I moved out.

I entered the matrix, it took two seconds to get through to that world, and then I felt it close behind me and knew that Cat had done what I requested. I had to maintain total secrecy, I couldn't reveal myself until I reached the temple, and thankfully Cat had put me in right at the stairs. I scanned the area for traps, and then my senses spotted three figures at the top of the stairs, at the entrance, the ninjettes. I was still hidden, but they could sense anything, I had remembered that they were not fools, and that they killed if they felt threatened…..hopefully that wouldn't happen.

Finally after about five minutes, they disappeared; my guess is that the gate's 2 second show up must of spooked someone, and they went out to catch the intruder, I cautiously made my way up the stairs, with my hand on my Phoenix Staff, and when I got to the top I hid again in the shadows. Everything seemed fine, from here on, I'd have to shroud my person and my self from all sensors; technically, I was considered a Demon by Skuld, and she was right, those who liked the Phoenix, were considered worshippers of evil….ironic, yet I had gained their respect, but who knows if I still had it.

"Drop what you're carrying Phoenix," said a voice behind me, I spun around, staff outstretched to find the Ninjettes in their semi normal mode of about 4 feet 5 inches.

"Do you ladies ever take a day off?" I asked, as I figured my d-vice, ready to fight them if I needed to.

"No," they said, "We protect those who live here, and you are a trespasser, now give us three reasons why we shouldn't dice and slice right now."

I was about to answer, when I was saved by Bell coming out, "Ladies," she cried, "let him go, he's here for a good reason."

The three of them glared at me and disappeared once again, Bell came out to the grounds and hugged me.

"Hey," she said, "What brings you here?"

"We've got trouble again." I said.

"Come inside," she said, "And let's have Urd and Skuld listen as well."

Inside K1, Urd, and Skuld were sitting around eating breakfast, and when I entered, K1 glanced at me, Skuld glared, and Urd looked a bit frightened. Bell was the only one who was still smiling.

"Uh…" I said, trying to figure out what to say, "I've come to ask for help."

They looked at me and I continued.

"The Darkness in the Digital World has returned, three years ago, MalaMyotismon was defeated, for the final time, we thought." I said, "Then three days ago, he reappeared, and the Guardians of the Digital World were all destroyed, I am the only Guardian who has helped in the D World before, and it has fallen to me to get help to destroy that evil once more."

Skuld looked up and was about to speak, but then the phone rang, and K1 went to get it, then he came back, looked at me and nodded towards the phone.

I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"**You'd better have an explanation why you are here when it was forbidden for you to be here." **Said Kami-sama.

"There has been a disruption in the Digital World my Lord." I said, "And tptb have selected me to save the Digital world and the other time streams as well."

"**You know the rules phoenix, you should have asked for permission to come here."** Said an angry Kami-sama.

"Look," I said feeling frustrated, "Venapoisionmon destroyed the guardians, and I was selected to finish what they started, I need to bring in the heroes of other dimensions to help fight him, who knows what evil he can rack up while it's unprotected."

"**You know that bringing Skuld, Bell, and Urd into this mess is not acceptable."** Said Kami-sama.

"Do you want all you know to be destroyed?" I asked, "If he wins control like he almost did three years ago, there will be no stopping him, not you, not the demons, no one, if you want to be like that, then fine, go ahead and be a jerk about it, but don't come rushing to me and pleading for my help when Heaven is overrun, because you were to prideful."

Bell, Urd, Skuld, and K1 had been watching the conversation and had heard my blast against the Lord, they looked at each other and hid.

Surprisingly something interesting happened, a white light surrounded me and I was up in Heaven, facing a committee of Heaven.

"**Do you honestly think that you can defeat him?"** asked Kami-sama, striding down the walkway, towards me, **"Do you think you can withstand his power?"**

"The guardians faced him three years ago and defeated him," I said, "I was there, then they faced him again with all three generations helping and they all fell, I was there and I tried to help, but we failed."

Another Angel, who had a tattoo on his arm, signifying he was one of the warrior elite, stood up and looked at me, "You are of the Phoenix Clan," he said, "What name do you go by?"

"I am John "Phoenix Ascendant" Garrtz," I said using the proper calling I was named, "I am the last of the line of Phoenix, and once I die, then there will be no more phoenix."

"You are brave and foolish," said the Angel, who I learned his name was Ares, "But if you believe that you can win then go for it."

Other Angels looked at him, nodding, Kami-sama looked at me, **"I am the only one opposed to this,"** he said, **"But I know that the Phoenix spirit is a willful and determined one, even the Angel known as Phoenix was like that, but sadly he is no longer with us, so it is decided, they may go."**

I smiled and then was back in the house again, everyone was looking at me, surprised I was still alive.

"It's been decided," I said, "The Lord gave permission for you to join me, the only thing is that with K1 here by himself, that will make Mara have power to attack him."

"That's already been decided," said K1, picking up a bag as the others got theirs, "I'm coming too, I don't really like you, but I believe that you're a fighter with a heart of gold, or you wouldn't be the Phoenix."

A portal opened up in front of us, I saw Cat on the other end, looking terrified, we hurried through, and the monitors were showing his terror.

"Oh no," I moaned, "Three more zones lost, which means that his conquest of the Realms has begun."

I checked to see where they were, and thankfully they were at the polarose, a place that was outside of all dimensions, the zone of Death, everyone was shuddering, if Death had been taken, then evil could be unleashed, including the Dark Masters from 4 years ago.

"Okay," I said, "We've got a mission people, pack up and move out, Cat you are coming with us, we need all the help we can get."

"Phoenix," said K1, "We need a plan of attack, not going blindly in."

"We'll have our plans after we get the rest of our recruits." I said.

"Beside," I said, "Death has been recruited, no longer can we be idle, if the Darkness wins, then we will all be slaves, and I am a fighter of Darkness, not for it."

End Chapter.

_Bell: Okay, so your story seems a bit better, at least this time around you bring Keichii along._

_Skuld: and I don't die._

_Writer(exasperated look): you didn't die, you were a demon that I killed off last time._

_Skuld: point?_

_Urd: Drop it._

_Writer: thank you._

_Calvin: so who's next on this cross dimensional hitch hike?_

_Writer: Calvin, Hobbes, and Suzy._

_Calvin: Is this an attempt for forgiveness from Apoc Game?_

_Writer: I have no idea. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness Triumphant**

A/N: for any of you reading this so far, I own nothing, except the stuff I make up. My attempts at crossovers have always been futile, my last co attempt with Apocalypse Game, ended in failure, though I still have plans to continue it….once D.T, and the Star wars co are done as well. And for those who were paying attention when I said that Harry was married, that was a mistake on my part, he isn't, none of them are. I come in at a juncture point at the last part of the sixth book, writing it a bit more my way. For those of you purists (my sis if she finds out will kill me) who dislike that, go read something else.

_Belldandy: You have a lot of nerve, you spoke to the Lord and didn't get smashed._

_Writer: Uh……your point?_

_Calvin: Her point is that you and your written self are so alike. Arrogant and Egotistical._

_Hobbes: At least when he kills people he does it right, when he puts himself as a character, he makes it seem like he's a hero. He's a half washed kid with delusions of Grandeur._

_Moe: Wait……are we talking about the writer or me?_

_Everyone: uhm…….._

_Writer: So is there a point here, or can I get back to writing?_

_Belldandy: If you kill any of us Goddesses, you are so going to pay for it._

_Writer: Whatever._

**Chapter Three: Forward the Hope, as the Darkness forwards the Sadness.**

I stared at the endless realms of energy sifting through to all dimensions. Some dimensions didn't know they had heroes, some dimensions worshipped their heroes, and some dimensions were more magic, while others relied on the Tree of Life. Finding out that one of the magic dimensions had the heroes he was looking for disconcerted him. He didn't hate magic altogether, but he didn't trust in arcane old magic, sure there were some magix that had created the various clans, but as a Phoenix he only believed in the power of self.

"We leave here and travel through the dimensional stream to each of our stops," I said, "We will not return here until the battle is fought, Cat, make sure that the weapons are packed and held in subspace, we may need them at any moment."

Cat nodded.

"Okay," I said, "Let's go."

Traveling a dimensional wavelength is totally different from a time stream, there is always a straight and narrow for the dimensional, but for the time stream, there are so many lengths that if you take a short cut, you can almost be sure you will lose your way.

**Hogwarts Castle.**

We entered into a war zone, I don't know what was going on, but I could see a snake like charm over the school, and I realized that the Death Eater's had somehow hit the school, we needed the three, and we also would need to fight.

"Goddesses," I said, "We've got a problem, keep K1 out of trouble, but fight if you need to; Cat, start shooting at the evil guys, and I've got a rescue to perform."

Cat raced on ahead of me, I activated my wings and flew up, scoping out the area. From what I could see, the Death Eater's were gonna win, not on my watch, then I saw who I was looking for, Harry James Potter, with Dumbledore, but they were cornered, and Dumbledore looked weak, and could possibly be killed.

"Not on my watch," I muttered, folding my wings back and free falling towards Earth, I took out my long sword and held it out and hit the ground hard. What I had just done was what most mortals watch in Samurai movies, and try to emulate, a mini centered quake, and most die because they aren't like the Samurai.

It worked, it knocked all of them off their feet, it would be felt partially just inside the gate, but that would be justifiable. The attacker who was in the lead turned around to face me, it was Harry's nemesis, I had recognized him from files, Draco Malfoy, slytherin sixth year, his father was a known Death Eater, and he was listed as dangerous.

"Who and what the hell are you freak?" asked Malfoy sneering.

"Who I am is what I am," I said, putting away my sword, "You are under arrest."

The Death Eaters started laughing, and one of them came at me, armed with only a big club, I sighed and let him get near me and then slew him with my arm blades, Malfoy looked in shock, and then started laughing. "You are good," he said, "But you cannot always win."

He fired a spell at me, which all I did was look at it, and it disappeared in an instant, the tall dude who was with him, who looked like a vamp, ran at me, that I didn't see, so I jumped up into the air and connected with a double roundhouse kick, which sent him back to the ground. By this time, there were dead bodies all over the place, Cat was cleaning up nicely, and there was another robot with him; I then realized by all the Red and white it was Banpei, and he was in War mode, using two energy blades to slay death eaters, the robot-chick Siegel was there as well, doing her best as well.

"Give up now Malfoy," I said sneering, "And it will be a lot easier."

Snape and Malfoy both ran at me, I knocked Malfoy down, but Snape had a hold of me and pulled out a small silver blade. I kicked him hard but it didn't connect, then all of a sudden he looked down and then I kicked again jumping out of his grip and kicked again. Someone had thrown a small distraction in, in the form of a small boulder, it hadn't hurt him jus surprised him, he looked up at me and pulled out his wand, "This ends here and now," he sneered.

"Your right," I said, "The bell has tolled and it tolls for thee."

Just then the bell peeled and he looked up to see the snake signal gone, then back at me as I connected with another kick, and he stumbled back as it connected as well, and tripped over a dazed Malfoy. Malfoy unfortunately was back up, and fired a holding spell at me, I couldn't divert this one, it was a subtle wrap. "You are so annoying," sighed Malfoy as Snape brought up his wand.

"**Phoenix Spirit Evolution!" **A voice cried out, it wasn't me, and all of a sudden I was engulfed in white light, **Emergence to Phoenix Guardian!"**

I came out of the egg like light and looked to see that I had become more powerful, the spell holding me was gone, but something had happened to Malfoy and Snape as well, they had both gotten a power up as well, they looked like Halfwerebeasts, then I saw there was still one Death Eater standing, it was a werewolf, it grinned before it was sighted by Banpei and Cat nuked him.

"So," I said, "You wanna fight, let's dance."

They both rushed me, their claws outstretched, I let loose with a combo attack of heat kicks and fire punches, I could tell I was hurting them, but I wasn't magic based, and they weren't tiring, suddenly Malfoy went down as a silver blade went through his side, Snape looked to where it came from, I turned to see K1 holding a crossbow. "Oh crap," I thought, "K1's as good as dead."

Snape ran at K1, his claws outstretched, K1 lashed out with a punch and connected, hard, knocking Snape a few feet back, then all of a sudden, K1 let loose with a blast of energy from his hand that blasted Snape a few more feet back. "What the heck?" I thought.

Snape started to show signs of weakness, his form faded, and he went back to Snape, but the claws still stayed, he rushed at K1, who by this time was getting fed up with the guy, he closed his eyes and an aura of energy showed around him, it surprised me, K1 had powers, but was more surprising was the fact that it was like the people on Dragon Ball Z, for all I knew, K1 had studied under them. His hair changed to totally red and a big fireball lanced out of him to totally obliterate Snape.

We heard clapping in the distance, and saw an assemblage of students watching us, and smiling. Harry was one of them, coming up to me he shook my hand, "I have no idea who the hell you are," he said, "But you just saved our lives."

"I am Phoenix Ascendant," I said, "And I have arrived to bring you, Hermione, and Ron to battle a darkness that is tearing apart other dimensions."

"For every dimension there is a chosen one," said Dumbledore approaching, "Harry is ours; if he leaves then our dimension will be vulnerable."

"Not while the Darkness is still along way off," I said, "Besides, there are so many wards and barriers set up so that a dark attack cannot get through."

"Okay," said Dumbledore, "When will they be back?"

"When the Darkness is destroyed, and all is put right again." I said.

He nodded and the three chosen came over, with that we disappeared again.

**End of chapter.**

_Calvin: You are cold blooded writer, you enjoy being merciless._

_Writer: The Phoenix itself is merciless; I am the antithesis of the Phoenix._

_Bell: You're cruel and heartless._

_Writer: Thank you, I take that as a compliment, that's almost what my ex called me._

_Urd: You are more complicated then any of the others I've known._

_K1: What the heck was with you making me a Dragonballer?_

_Writer: Whatever._


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness Triumphant**

A/N: I originally had planned to bring in a couple of characters from His Dark Materials, but my sis decided to forbid me in doing that, something to do with the fact that I could probably wreck the beauty that it is, but that doesn't mean I won't put it in, later probably. And at this point, I just want to put thanks in to my muse of sorts Cven McGuire, author of the OMG story Trial by Tenderness.

_Urd: You are so sappy sometimes you realize that?_

_Writer: You have a point?_

_Jennifer (of Labyrinth): I just hope you don't put me in a stupid way in this story._

_Writer: Don't worry._

_Sam (of Labyrinth): That's double for me as well._

_Writer: Yeeeesh._

_K1: I don't exactly why you bring in the least heroic people in, there are far more grander hero's out there._

_Writer: I write for the underdogs out there._

**Chapter Four: Headlong into Fairyness**

Again a portal opened where we were and we were once again walking through the time stream. I had no idea where we would end up next. When I had left from the Nether zone, he had chosen the Magic dimension because of it was the easiest to get to, since it was connected with one of the Death dimensions, one that hadn't been captured yet. So when the 11 of us stepped out into a rather barren and desolate square on some castle, we knew that death was renown in this area.

"Anyone have any ideas?" I asked, "On where we are?"

Cat was scanning the area, when all of a sudden; he was knocked over by a really ugly green creature, which was running for its life.

"Trolls," said K1 reaching for his pistol, but I motioned him to put it down.

"Yes," I said, "But they aren't native here, this is slight art deco of someone who doesn't want the beauty to be truly destroyed, it's hazy almost, if this were the Troll kingdom, it would have skulls everywhere."

"So where are we?" asked Skuld, "It has no tech readings, and Banpei can't lock onto any power readings."

"Welcome to Labyrinth," said a calm male voice out of nowhere. We all turned round, to find a tall man, with pointed ears holding a big bow.

"What is Labyrinth?" I asked.

"Where dreams come true," he said, "And destinies are born."

"Who are you?" I asked finally.

"I am the Goblin king," he said, "You may call me Yasuvi."

Suddenly it hit me, I had seen a movie based off this idea, the movie was called Labyrinth, if that movie was indeed true, then that would mean a whole heck of lot of things.

"You're friend here was run over by a Troll," said Yasuvi, "I apologize; we've been getting attacked almost daily by the Goblin Kingdom."

A girl ran up, followed by a young man, holding a blade gun, "He got away?" asked the young man.

Yasuvi nodded, "Sorry Sam," he said, "But he won't get away."

"Your right," I said, "He won't."

The Troll was a mile off, and I stuck my hand straight up in the air and seconds later, the troll was blasted.

"Who are you?" asked the girl, she was wearing a crown of roses, and carried a big Bo, and she stood close by the Goblin King, and gazed at him with loving eyes.

"I am the Phoenix Ascendant," I said, "Here to end the darkness from overcoming the realms."

"You used dimensional portal," stated the girl, "You're from my world aren't you, did my parent's send you to find me?"

"No Jennifer," I said, "I'm from the Nether, a dimension out of time and space, you and your brother are on my files as heroes of your world and Labyrinth."

"Why do you need my wife and godson?" asked Yasuvi.

"Your godson is a fighter with savage intensity, because of his half-blood stature, and your wife because she has hope." I said.

"Do you understand that it is hard to bring him out of a blood rage, when he fights?" asked Jennifer, "Those who journey with him have to carry a whole lot of crystal balls to remove the rage from him, we cannot allow that."

"I am the Phoenix," I said, "His rage will subside after I teach him how to harness that power and evolve to his spirit mode."

"You're a Spirit Guard?" asked Jennifer "I thought that they were only legends and myths."

"We're a rare creation," I said, "We weren't designed for fighting, mainly to work on the timeline, but the Phoenix has always been associated with fighting."

Suddenly a big log sailed overhead us all and arced towards the castle, I looked behind me to see a small squadron of Trolls, making their way towards us, "Either you're with us or not," I said, "Cat, destroy the log."

Cat let loose with two precision strikes and the log disappeared, Yasuvi headed back towards the castle, "It's time to tango," I said, "Let's dance."

The trolls were really ugly looking, but looked to be good fighters; they outmatched the goblins in almost every way, except the fact that the Goblins were loyal.

Three rushed us, we split up, between the 11 of us, and we could handle them. Siegel, Banpei, and Cat rushed the 20 others laying down suppression fire, but the goons had shields.

"_By all that's pure and all that's holy, I do call upon the powers of hope; Release the Phoenix Spirit!"_ cried Jennifer.

All of a sudden, a green light surrounded me, turned white, and I found myself powering up.

"**I am Phoenix Angel," **I roared as I let loose with a lightning attack, **"You who attack the righteous have made a mistake, now deal with God's messenger!"**

Everyone stepped back as my wrath sent the 20 trolls to their deaths, **"Let this be a lesson to all those who oppose the Goblin King!"** I roared, **"God deals justly with those who bring about evil."**

The battle over, we still had three hostages, they would be useful. I devolved down to my original size, the only thing changed was my wings, which was surprising.

"We've made our decision," said Jennifer, "We see that my abilities can help harness you to a new level."

"Then it is decided," said Yasuvi, "Go and bring back the light, and return to me my love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness Triumphant**

A/N: okay, so last chapter has got to one of my lamer chapters, but it served its purpose, unfortunately I didn't give enough time to let Sam fight. Yes, for all of those who've seen Labyrinth, I did end up marrying Jennifer…..ah cripes…….her name is Sara……whoops. Still, I know her brother is Sam. But like I said, I ended up marrying Sara to the Goblin king, who never told us his name in the movie, so I'm calling Yasuvi, and yes I will be making a later fanfic of Labyrinth, sort of dealing with the crisis at hand when we entered. And again, I just want to say that I do not own any of the series mentioned here, so I'm not liable for any sort of lawsuit.

_Jennifer (now known as Sara): You forgot my name was Sara?_

_Writer: Yeah._

_Sam: Geez, at least you didn't forget my name._

_Writer: shut it kid._

_Calvin: So when do Hobbes, me, Suzie, and others from my zone get introduced?_

_Writer: I think this chapter, since it's my last day of summer break, and I need to kill off someone else._

_Bell (groans): Oh no._

_Writer (Smiling to self): Yeah. But who knows._

_Bell: what!_

**Chapter Five: From a kid's perspective.**

This time our wormhole popped us out in some neighborhood, it looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out where we were.

"Alright," I said, "We're somewhere."

"That's always a definite answer," said Cat, "You're lost admit it."

"No," I said, "I'm……..ooooaf!"

A big stripped creature had been thrown my way and it had taken all my strength not to fall down, Sam had also caught a kid who had been thrown as well, the stripped creature was about 7 feet long and the kid was about 4 feet tall.

"You two alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," said the kid, "Moe just got the better of us, that's all."

I looked at the kid; he was wearing a striped sweater, and was carrying a small Bo. The creature was lanky and looked like a tiger, then it dawned on me, the portal had taken us to collect Calvin and Hobbes.

"Come on Cal," said Hobbes getting up and bringing his claws out again, "We'll show him this time."

We watched as they ran off, a couple of minutes later, a girl, dressed in ninjas garb came up to us. "Did you happen to by chance see a couple of guys fall this way?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"The name's Suzy," She said, "Those two were Calvin and Hobbes, Moe is the neighborhood bully and Calvin utterly hates him, the fact that Moe has tried to hurt me on occasion has made me believe that Calvin has always been right about him." She whistled a high pitched tone, and a big bunny ran by and picked her up, "Let's go Lady Whiskers!"

I looked at Cat, "I never knew Mr. Whiskers could do that."

"Technically as it was explained in some other fic, Mr. Whiskers is actually a lady," said K1, "So the fact that Calvin has a male spirit rep and Suzy has a Female rep is not surprising."

I looked at Keichii strangely, "Have you been reading His Dark Materials by Phillip Pullman?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Go figure," I said.

All of a sudden, there was a gigantic boom, and Mrs. Whiskers, Suzy, Cal, and Hobbes sere sent flying over us.

"Cat, Siegel, and Banpei," I said, as I was running, "Retrieval mode!"

The three of them jumped into the air and took off after the unlicensed flyers, I caught Cal and Suzy, but Whiskers was out of my zone, and besides a twelve foot rabbit doesn't catch easily.

"You two okay?" I asked, as I returned to ground, "What happened?"

"Moe lured us in to a trap, then blew up a part of the building, and at the same time managed to kill himself." Said Calvin.

"All four of you managed to get caught?" asked an incredulous Cat, "Cal I always thought you were smarter."

The three of us glared at Cat, who gulped, "Sorry."

"So you think he's dead for good now?" asked Keichii.

"I hope so," I said, "It will make things a lot easier."

"Nothing in our world is ever easy," said Cal as Suzy hugged him, "Moe has defied logic almost every time."

Suddenly the ground started shaking, we all looked to see a dark red light blast down to where Moe had died.

"Uh oh," said Cal, "It's back."

"Who is?" I asked, my senses had started prickling right up at that red light, knowing it wasn't a laser.

"The Arc-field." He said, "The source of evil that seems to surround Moe."

"oh," I said.

Suddenly a creature rose above the buildings, it had really leathery and ugly wings, it was still humanoid in appearance and I realized that Moe had finally shown his true form. But unfortunately he wasn't alone, a whole bunch of ugly creatures were with him.

"Oh," said Cal, "I also forgot to mention his gang died as well."

I stared at Calvin, and then took of running, the time for talking was over, and I had a hunch that this creature formally known as Moe wasn't around for pleasantries.

The creatures swooped down my way, three made their way towards me, from what I could see, they were a mixture of demon and machine, high leveled and dangerous. They fired guns that were part of them and I had to dodge trying to figure out how to strike them down.

"Kaman punch!" I cried as I let loose with a wind punch, it didn't do any good, except knock them back, they leveled their guns at me, and then those three went down, each with an arrow sticking out of where their hearts should have been.

I looked to see Sam firing off arrows at other creatures, and then I understood what Sara had said about his blood rage, he was shooting at random, but always finding his mark, there were about 40 of these creatures. Rephrase that, there had been forty, now there were thirty. This was getting annoying; there were more of them, then us. Cal, Hobbes, Mrs. Whiskers, and Suzy were having an equal hard time as well, then the Goddesses and Keichii entered the fray. Never tick off a First Class Goddess, you may live to regret it, or you may never live again. Keichii was balling it up, and soon we were down to maybe 15 of the uglies. Cal and Moe were battling person to………to whatever Moe now was.

"This ends here and now," I said. Suddenly a voice called out **"MATRIX EVOLUTION TO…………………WARPHOENIXMON!"**

I suddenly found myself digivolving, to an armored Phoenix spirit. I sped towards Moe, Calvin saw me coming, smiled and kept fighting till the last second, where he stepped out of the way, and Moe was punched a quarter of a mile a way.

"Who are you?" asked the Moe-creature, as it sped towards me with its talons outstretched.

"**I am WarPhoenixmon!" **I said, as I let loose with a cannon blast that knocked it/him a few degrees west of north.

The rest of the creatures had been taken care of, everyone was watching, so I didn't notice when he sped right by me and headed straight for Suzy.

He took her up in the air and laughed manically, "SEE!" he roared, "YOU CALL YOURSELF HERO'S AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT ME!"

I was about to knock him back, when Calvin came up out of nowhere, flying, and kicked Moe in the head, he dropped Suzy, without a care, Hobbes sped by out of nowhere and got here, while Mrs. Whiskers added her bunny self to the fray.

I knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat him, Cal was wearing down and Mrs. W was losing strength as well.

Suddenly, a light shown around Suzy and Hobbes, they turned round and headed back towards Mrs. Whisker's and Cal. A transformation then occurred.

"**SUZY BIOMERGE WITH MRS. WHISKERS TO…………….."**

"**CALVIN BIOMERGE WITH HOBBES TO…………"**

"**LORD SABREMON!"**

"**LADY DOVEMON!"**

This was impossible, even the Moe-creature blinked before the renewed pummeling began again. This time it had an effect, Moe was trying to run, the two of them flew after the retreating coward, then he stopped short and started absorbing the energy of his fallen comrades, he was growing more powerful, not even the two guardians could defeat him, I knew it was my turn.

Suddenly a powerful force erupted around me as I felt another digivolution hit.

"**WARPHOENIXMON SPIRIT BIOMERGE WITH CATASTROPHIC DISASTER TO………………………"**

A white light shown around us, and I was surprised, I didn't even know my power was that strong.

"**OMEGAWARPHOENIXMON!"**

We/I/the guardian sped past the two guardians and punched the Moe-creature hard.

"**YOU AND YOUR EVIL END HERE NOW!"** I cried. **"WAR OMEGA PUNCH!"**

It worked, along with the hope of others; the Moe-creature was destroyed.

We all devolved back to our true forms, the four of the them who had gone into the hyper power were tired, but didn't show it.

"You came here to recruit us." Said Cal, "Lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkness Triumphant**

A/N: I think at most points I don't need to keep saying that I don't own anything, so I won't say it. I don't own anything, except what I make up. Who knows what problems I'm causing, who knows how many people want me dead, who knows and who cares is my saying.

_Sara (now known as Sarah): You got my name right, except the spelling._

_Writer (with beer): Shut up_

_Sam (now known as Toby): You really have a problem with names and remembering them._

_Writer: Shut up_

_Bell: Well at least he didn't kill anyone important off._

_Calvin: Like me_

_Hobbes: or me_

_Suzy: or me._

_Mrs. Whiskers: or me._

_Everyone: You've never been around before!_

_Mrs. Whiskers: point?_

_Writer: I killed off Moe, now why am I getting a bad tingly feeling down my spine?_

_Calvin: Because he's either the ultimate evil or the penultimate evil._

_Everyone: HUH?_

_Calvin: Sorry, just wanted to say that._

**Chapter Six: The Penultimate Decision; or what happens when we travel through too many mirrors.**

We were again taken up in a shower of light and hurdled through many dimensions, suddenly we slowed and started crashing through dimensions.

"_Since when do we 'crash?' _thought cast Bell, as she tried to remain with us as we were all getting separated.

"_Must be a gated dimension, and we've broken through somehow." _I said, and I noticed that the others were hurting or bleeding, since I was using a psychic hold to keep us together.

"_We're going to have to split up, this gateway is apparently longer, so we'll find each other when we get to where we go,"_ I said as I let go and we all got flung which way.

**The Ninth Kingdom: Wendell's Palace.**

I found myself somewhere in a grassy field, and I had no idea where we were, which half the time I never did. All I knew was that I needed to stay alive.

"HELP!" A voice cried out.

I turned to see a young girl run past me in the long grass, followed by a troll like creature; the girl looked like royalty, so I figured I should help.

The creature was ugly, but handsome at the same time, apparently bred for tracking and hunting. I jumped up into the air and spread my wings and fired a dagger at him.

"Urmph!" was all he said as he went down.

The girl turned and looked at me, to most I'd probably look like an Angel, but I wasn't, I had no desire to be holy.

"Are you an Angel?" she asked.

"Heh," I said smiling, "No, but I am here to save you from that ugly Goblin."

"He's a dwarf," she said spitting at the critter, "He was after me since I'm royalty."

"Why you?" I asked keeping my crossbow out and pointed at him, "And why shouldn't I kill him now?"

"Because," said another voice, "If you kill him then we can't find out why he was here to begin with."

I looked to see a woman, a man with a tail, a prince, a kid wearing blades all around him and holding a big gun, and a guy who looked to be really dumb except his eyes had a power about him.

"I had a hunch the trap would work." The girl said, "But I didn't think he'd chase me out into the open."

"Well at least your Guardian Angel saved you," said the woman.

"If I may speak," I said as I glared all around them, "First off, I am not an Angel, I may have the wings, but I am John "Phoenix Ascendant" Garrtz, and two, WHAT THE FREAKY IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?"

The woman sighed, the dog tailed guy winced, the prince glared, the kid glared, magic eyes glared, and the princess rolled her eyes.

"We are sorry stranger," said the woman, "You are a stranger here, probably from another dimension, allow me to introduce myself; I am Virginia Wolfe, the dog tailed dude is my husband Wolfe, the kid wearing the blades is my son Reggie "clawwolfe" Wolfe, the guy who looks like a prince is Prince Wendell, the guy with the magic guys and vacant expression is Doctor Naisin, and the girl being chased is Princess Fiona."

"So what exactly is going on here?" I asked, my blade still pointed at the Dwarf, "Why was she a target?"

"The Dwarfs still hate me and my dad," said Virginia, "Because when we were trying to restore the kingdom we sorta destroyed a few mirrors, and they hold mirrors in high regard since they build them."

Suddenly it hit me, I was in the Fairy Tale Dimension, which meant my power would be multiplied here, and evil would take more powerful form.

"So they've sent out warriors to kidnap your child," I said, "Why?"

"They wish to sacrifice her to their god of destruction, and awaken the Dwarf God: Barau," said Wolfe, "She is hybrid of human, werewolf, and magic, and they want her badly."

"And I could of gotten her if I hadn't been stopped by the Angel!" roared the creature getting up, seizing Fiona and running straight into my fist, where he was knocked down again.

I stood over him glaring, "I AM NOT AN ANGEL," I said, "I AM PHOENIX ACCENDANT!"

I bound him with my powers and we went back to the castle. Half an hour later, the four of us, were staring at a map, marked with where the Dwarfs mines and tunnels were.

"He would have had to walk a long way," said Wendell, "Or we have Tunnels under the castle."

"You don't," I said, they all looked at me, "I scanned, your castle is protected by so much magic that they'd have to use traveler's mirrors to get in here."

They all looked at me and Wolfe got up and walked over to me, "Where do you come from that you know of Traveler's mirrors?"

I explained to them about the multiple dimension and streams, and it was Wendell who finally broke the silence.

"So you're telling me that you came to gather warriors for a battle against the penultimate darkness?" he asked a bit stupefied, "But that would mean that you'd need to take Wolfe, Reggie, Virginia and others as well."

"I need Wolfe, Reggie, Virginia, and Fiona," I said, "This is a dimension of ultra magic, and……"

A courier came in panting, "Your majesty," he said, "A dwarf army is approaching, and they've got M cannons."

"Sound the alarm," said Reggie getting up and putting on his blades, he was always armored, "Get the troops to the walls."

"Sounds like you folks could use some help," I said, armoring up, "Let's go kick some dwarf butt."

We arrived at the top wall, and I could see what the courier was so anxious about, the Dwarfs were small, but the cannons were big and used by Cave Trolls.

"Damn," I said, "I wish I had my friends here."

"You came with friends?" asked Reggie.

"Yes," I said, "With powers and weapons that could decimate this approaching army, now it's up to me."

A cannon fired and the castle shook, no damage, but they could once they got closer.

"Activate now," a voice called **"Phoenix Accendant Omega Digivolution to Omegamon!"**

Reggie watched in awe as I transformed, then the battle was joined as I leapt out into the fray.

"**OMEGA CANNON!"**

It didn't do much damage, but it got their attention, I could sense that they were awed but not scared.

"**BUNNY PUNCH!"**

I looked up and saw familiar figures descending from the sky, at the same time, a bunch of Dwarfs who looked better off then the rest approaching, they had wood and stone with them, weirdly it looked like a warding circle. Thankfully everyone landed.

"What are they setting up?" I asked Bell, since she was a Goddess.

"It would appear to be a ward or a summoning circle," She said, "I can't tell until they activate it."

I heard a scream, and I saw Princess Fiona being tossed about by an unknown force, Cat grimaced as I heard him moan, "She's been captured by a spirit wraith."

I turned my attention to the area of ground of where she was, and aimed a bolt of energy, but missed because she was in the midst of the circle, and I saw that the runes were for summoning circle. Her parents and Reggie ran out, but they were held back by the three bots.

"Why do they want her?" I asked, "Why is she important to them?"

Bell looked up from where she was kneeling, and I could tell she was in pain, "An ultimate darkness is coming," she winced, "it is angered."

I then figured out what was going on, "Virginia," I said, "Did your mother truly die?"

Virginia looked at me madly; I could see she was clutching the rose that had bloomed the day of her mother's death.

"She died in repentance for everything she did," screamed Virginia, "How can you suggest something like that?"

Wolfe looked up, his eyes glowing with energy, and I think he understood, "She died," he said, "But they burned her body, this rose is all that's left of her that was good."

"She may have died in peace, but something happened," said Skuld, "something we couldn't predict."

"Like what?" asked a hysterical Virginia, crying.

"Her spirit was corrupted," I said, looking at nothing and yet everything, "The original Dark Witch who brought her here must not be totally dead, the forest where Tony and Virginia almost died had her old house, with a gravestone and the body, my guess is that Virginia's showing up there awakened her spirit and somehow when Virginia's mother died, she was corrupted, housing both of the spirits."

The dwarfs stood around the circle, chanting.

"**Circe, Diaxole, Nerios, Slytherin, Nuffplut, Husslefret."**

Fiona screamed, as energy swarmed up all around her. I realized they weren't going to bring in Barau; they'd be bringing in two witches of immense power.

"Everyone get ready," I yelled, "We need to fight together!"

The glow turned a few more minutes, and then died down as the shield disappeared and out stepped….I don't know what it was, but God knew we were doomed.

"Phoenix Accendant!" a voice cried out, **"EVO BIOMERGE WITH WOLFECLAW TO…………………….SUPREMEOMEGAWARPHOENIX MON!"**

I felt power rush around me as I was given a new form once again. No, as we were given true form.

"_I am the Penultimate Doom," _cried the creature that was once Fiona, _"Now I can complete my takeover, unstopped like last time."_

"**Then you will have to make due with a few problems,"** we said, **"Supreme Punch!"**

We flew straight at the creature and punched, and were sent spiraling backwards.

"_I am the Penultimate,"_ roared the creature, _"It will take more then that to stop me!"_

"Then try me on for size mother," said Virginia, rushing at the creature with only the rose.

The creature laughed, "You are worthless," it said and punched Virginia hard, she went down, and the creature was about to stomp her into the ground when something raced by and grabbed Virginia out of the way.

"**This ends here and now,"** we shouted, **"Supreme Sword!"**

The energy connected and blasted the creature back a few feet, but did nothing else.

I alighted on the ground near Wolfe and Virginia. She wasn't breathing and Wolfe was looking scared.

"**She cannot die,"** I said, **"This is not her time."**

"I can't go on," cried Wolfe, "She is my life."

A single tear fell on the flower and it blossomed, and at the same time magic spread forth from it. Virginia's eyes opened and she got up.

The creature looked scared, _"I am Barau,"_ it said, _"I killed you."_

"You cannot kill what is not mortal!" cried a voice, **"Supremeomegawarphoenixmon, omega power spirit evolve with Warrior Princess Virginia to……………….SupremeGuardianPhoenixmon!"**

"**NO!" **screamed the creature, **"I AM BARAU, THE PENULTIMATE DOOM, I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!"**

"**LEARN TO LIVE WITH DEFEAT,"** we roared, **"The Penultimate Doom will learn that the Penultimate Decision is one never to ask!"**

The creature looked at me quizzically, and I activated my power. The Penultimate Decision was a power that if used incorrectly or correctly was never sure of the outcome, the power was essentially the life force of the planet, and if used could kill all in sight and all around if used incorrectly.

"**PENULTIMATE DECISION!" **We cried.

The creature looked scared, realizing that it had been defeated; energies swirled around us as we sucked in the energy required for the attack.

"**SWORD OF THE ROSE!" ** We cried. The rose that which Virginia had been holding had lastly turned into a rose, its power multiplied by the spirits.

The energy ripped through the Queen Creature, sending shockwaves everywhere including hitting the dwarfs who were rooting for the creature, killing many of them, those who didn't get energy fried got hit by my people.

I saw that the creature was still there, and I realized that the Trolls were being used for support.

"**SUMMONER'S CIRCLE!"**

Bell looked up as her power was tapped into. This ultimate of the ultimate powers would directly destroy the darkness and probably Fiona as well, but I was willing to take that risk.

The circle glowed as it activated around the creature, she was writhing in pain as my powers encircled the shield.

"**FOR THE CRIME OF DESTRUCTION, KIDNAPPING, AND COMPLETE DARKNESS WE FULLY DESTROY YOU………..OMEGA BANISHMENT!"**

At that same point, the portal opened and the creature struggled against our power, but we drained our energies into the portal and it disappeared.

Then the split happened, and we all three of us fell towards the ground. Wolfe pulled out two swords and flew down; Virginia held the rose and fell slowly to the ground; unfortunately for me, I had used up all my power and I succumbed to gravity and plummeted downwards, gathering speed to become road kill.

"**BLANKET SWEEP!"**

I don't remember anything, except waking up with Urd watching over me, and smiling when I returned to consciousness.

"What happened?" I asked, "I was falling, I should have died."

"The magic priest doctor blasted something at you that stopped your fall." Said Urd.

"So I'm alive," I said, getting up, "Great, let's go."

"One problem," said Wolfe coming up, "Virginia won't go, with Fiona dead, she feels no reason to go on living."

I sunk my head, Fiona hadn't truly died, or had she?

"Keichii," I said, "Can you sense the spirit world?"

He looked at me, nodded, and joined hands with Bell, Naisin, and Suzy, all three magically gifted.

My own abilities activated and I found her, body and all trying to stay near the zone of living, but having a hard time.

"Spirit Zone Powers activate!" a voice called out.

"**Boundary Line Summoner!" **I called out.

A warding/summoning circle appeared, and she began to come through.

"**Belldandy,"** I cried, **"Harness the energy to help the child through!"**

Bell was about to, but a magic blast hit the shield and Fiona had reformed, still looking like a child, but those of use spirit magic users could tell the difference, her eyes had a power about them and her hair had gone white.

"What happened to her?" asked Virginia.

"She was in the Spirit Boundary Zone," I said, "It has an age factor of N, so no one knows how age goes there, but she must have been at the edge, for she didn't age."

"I'm back." Said Fiona, "And I feel more powerful then ever."

To demonstrate her new power, she unleashed a blast upon the remnants and parts of the trolls, dwarfs, and weapons, totally doing what it would take my omega alpha form to do, and obliterated them totally.

"Now," she said looking at me, "You were sent here to summon warriors of vast potential, well, you found us, so let's go."

Virginia looked shocked, Wolfe looked surprised, Reggie was speechless for once, and Naisin had left as soon as Virginia reformed.

"Fine," I said, "But how do we get out of here?"

"Simple," she said as she drew in the air, a door, and it opened.

"Simple?" I muttered, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkness Triumphant**

A/N: Okay so I'm a really lousy writer, but I like it so anyone who's got a problem with that shut up. Anyhow, I'm writing again for a while, or at least when I've got time. Anyhow, I once again reiterate that I own nothing here. I wish I did, of course I wish I was rich. Anyhow, the next place we go to is the land of Middle Earth. Behold what dumbness I can do. Oh yeah, and it takes place a long time after the battle at the mountain and the defeat of Sauron's eye and his armies.

_Toby: Okay, I want to know something Doc._

_Writer: What?_

_Toby: Are you going to end up killing us all in the end?_

_Writer: Uhm……….I'm not at liberty to answer that._

_Bell: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Toby: I think he does plan on killing us, but won't admit it._

_Writer: Ha, funny. Let's get back to the story._

**Chapter Seven: Weirder things have yet happened.**

Fiona's power picked us up and once again we were traveling through the wavelengths in dimensional style, once again a door way opened and deposited us elsewhere.

"So where are we this time?" asked Toby, looking unsure of this place, "It's very…….forestry."

"Yes it is," I said, scanning the horizon, and then my sight fell on something behind me. "Cat, check that signpost to see where we are."

Cat walked over, looked at the sign, pulled out one of his guns and deactivated the safety, and walked back to the group armor activating as he came back.

"Cat?" I asked, "What the heck?"

"It said: Welcome to Elven Woods, visitors not welcome unless with escort, so we're screwed."

I looked around, we were on the edge of the woods, and the Elves lived within, therefore using the trees was not to our advantage, staying out in the open was better.

"T Formation," I said, "land fighters stay down, all flyers get airborne."

The T formation wasn't a true T, because we wouldn't all be facing the same direction, it was more of an I formation. Cat, Banpei, Siegel, and I took off into the air, with our combined powers whatever came at us we could defeat. How wrong we would be later when we found out so.

A bunch of elves came forth from the trees, we had our banner out as was custom, ours was a phoenix with the multiverse symbol under it, and we had our truce sign up as well.

"Who dares come unto the lands of Finderkind uninvited?" asked the lead elf.

"I am Phoenix of the Multiverse army, seeking Legolas, Strider, Gimli, Gandalf, and Frodo; we are joining the fight against the darkness that has corrupted many other worlds."

"You come seeking the hero's of the Great War," said the lead elf, "you come to the wrong place."

"We came through the multiverse dimensional portal," said Keichii, "We did not know where we'd end up."

The leader raised his hand and then let it drop, immediately arrows fired from the trees.

"PROTECTION SHIELD!" cried Bell and surrounded us all with a shield as the arrows bounced off harmlessly.

"Was there reason for that?" I asked, "We come here in peace and you fire on us.

"You intruded on Finderkind land," said the Elf who was apparently their ruler, "and for that we must destroy you, your quest is now ended."

He raised his hands and more knockings could be heard, so I decided to play my hand, I raised three fingers and the three robots opened fire with cannon fire, knocking out a good part of the forest.

"We come here in peace," I said, "You will let us leave in peace, or you will find hard to find your own pieces."

He looked at me and glared then whistled a loud and long tone. We heard stampeding like horses and saw through the clearing was coming Elven Calvary with crossbows.

A voice cried out………..** "Phoenix…………Supreme Omega Code Red!"**

In my hands appeared a really big gun, I aimed it and fired, it fired hard, I went back hard one way and the forest and Calvary all went the other way. Actually to be more specific, it obliterated them.

The king was looking rather scared now, and suddenly his hands started glowing, or to be more specific, the rings on his hands which were all amethyst elemental stones started glowing.

The king seemed to grow into an orclike giant type creature. Cat, who had a power monitor on him for creature ident, was showing that the king was way beyond the exponential for Elves; apparently this was some dark magic that was beyond what they should be able to do.

"What are you?" I cried as he unleashed really gigantic stomps.

"**I am Finderkind,"** It said, **I am the spirit of the Finderkind!"**

I was not going to stand for that answer, I saw it blanch when Toby fired off one of his arrows at it, but no damage was done.

"Hero's," I cried, "Unity attack!"

They all went into the Unity attack mode formation or the U mode, which was in the shape of a U and me outside the U.

We weren't prepared for what he pulled next, the creature king pulled out a tree that was still standing and started whacking it around, he was getting too close for comfort, then the really big pummel took out Toby and sent him flying, the robot trio got bashed as well and sent flying, soon it was just down to me and him.

"**Little Man,"** it laughed, **"Do you have any requests before you die?"**

I didn't answer because I started feeling another transformation about to occur…………** "Phoenix…………………..Supreme Transformation to…………………….WarPhoenixmon!"**

"**Yes," **I said, **"Supreme Tao Punch!**

The attack didn't go the way I wanted it to, but it pushed him on edge a bit. I look back on this years from now and realize that his power resided in the power of the trees, if I had gotten rid of the trees earlier instead of just knocking out the forest but the whole 5 mile radius, things might have been easier.

"**Really young one," **the creature laughed, **"Is that the best you can do?"**

"NO!" said a deep commanding voice, "He can do better!"

I turned to see A really white wizard standing there, with a human, a dwarf, and an elf, all pointing arrows at the creature.

"**You are trespassing on the Finderkind lands,"** said the creature, **"You shall be eliminated as well."**

"I THINK NOT," said Gandalf, "FOR YOU HAVE FALLEN FINDERKIND AND YOUR SIN IS GREAT!"

"**Gandalf the White shall truly fall this day,"** said the creature as it picked up a new tree.

That's when I figured it out, the tree's, there were still some in the area, about ten and if he was still up and powerful then they were his true source of power.

"**Omega Flood!" **I cried, releasing a flood of power at the trees. The idea worked, it brought down the trees, killing off whatever power he had left.

"**NO!" **cried the creature as light surrounded him and brought him back to normal size, and his rings also had disappeared. At first I thought they had incorporated, but then I realized that they had broken in the original process and with the trees destroyed they must have been broken for good.

"**I am the Penultimate Judgment," **I said, **"You have committed a crime that is unforgivable, the usage of the powers of nature to harvest your own power, and for that you must be punished."**

"No," he cried, "Forgive me, I wanted power to protect my lands from Sauron, the darkness came back it tried to take them, but I stopped it and it fled. I wanted to have that ultimate power to make me answerable to no one."

"**How unfortunate," I** said as I summoned up a spell circle. **"But you sinned and that is the unforgivable sin of nature, for that you must be punished………………..Tao Summoner Circle!"**

The circle activated around him, "You made a choice that you will spend eternity for hating yourself," said Gandalf, "Now face that punishment."

The circle closed with Finderkind going down into the phantom zone. In a few years I'd open it and let him out, after he learned his lesson.

"You made a wise choice Phoenix," said Gandalf, "Others would of destroyed him."

"I am not others," I said, "I am the Penultimate, I make the right choices, now I have to find my friends."

"You will not find them in this reality," Gandalf said, "They were swept into a modern reality, much like your home reality, only much weirder, and it will be your last place to stop before the final dimension."

"Thank you," I said, "Gandalf, can you set me a door so I can go?"

"I can do better," He smiled, "We are coming with you."

"Let's go." I said, "we have much more to save now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkness Triumphant**

A/N: Chapter seven was just lame, I think it's because I couldn't think of anything, and it didn't explore any of the world of Middle Earth….also cause if my sis found out I'd be dead. Anyhow, I do not own any of the characters or story lines mentioned, I wish I did, and I also wish I was rich.

_Bell: The fact that you wanted a glory chapter maybe._

_Writer: Huh?_

_Skuld: You wanted a chapter where you could be the hero and have your glory, you let Finderkind reality stomp us and you made yourself look like an idiot._

_Toby: Yeah, think about what the readers are going to think._

_Writer(Sigh): What readers?_

_Sara: Oh. Sorry._

**Chapter Eight: Revenge of a former good guy………or what happens when we get a whole mass of characters from too many realities and they get captured, leaving it up to the noobs to rescue them.**

Instead of going through a doorway, Gandalf summoned a spell circle and we went down instead of through, it felt weird to say the least, but at least it was comfortable, however when we landed, we seemed to be in a controlled landing.

"Welcome Gandalf," said a sultry woman's voice, "You made it."

I looked to see where we were, we were in a spacious house, or a mansion, and a young woman who looked about 18, wearing army fatigues greeted us.

"Greetings to you was well Cheryl Blossom," said Gandalf, "how are things?"

"Unfortunate," she said. "You're going to need an extraction as soon as I get a hold of Science Geek."

I had to rack my brain, Cheryl Blossom, which meant only one thing; we'd entered Centerville, which meant that we were in Archie comics' continuum.

"May I ask where the rest of my crew is?" I asked.

"When Finderkind whacked them, they spiraled through a broken portal which landed them in Moxiburg, an industrial town which hates out of towners and considered your friends dress, assumed they were a spy group, they are now in jail in Moxiburg Central, a factory that's more of a jail then factory." Said Cheryl.

"Why the army fatigues then?" I asked

"Moxiburg is threatening to invade Riverdale and Centerville and make us part of the Moxiburg coalition," Said Cheryl.

"So," I said, "Let's go get my crew."

"Sorry squirt," said Aragon, "But the place is heavily armed and guarded, machine guns, cannons, rocket launchers cover the whole area, you'd have to be a mole to get in easier."

"So," I said, "How do we get in then and rescue them?"

"Archie Andrews and Crew," said Cheryl, "Dilton Dodley is bringing in some help from around here to help us."

"So how do we get to where we need to go?" I asked

"That's right now," said Cheryl, going to the screen in front of her, "Shopping Girl."

The screen lit up like a child at Christmas, it had various programs running, maps showing and other things going.

"Activate internal procedure twenty one." She said, "This is Shopping Girl to Brainy Whiz."

"_This is the Brainy Whiz," _said Dilton's voice,_ "Has the cheese come yet?"_

"Yep," said Cheryl, "all five flavors,"

"_I see," _he said, _"Pickup will be shortly, prepare for transit one."_

"Understood," said Cheryl, "Shopping Girl out."

"What may I ask is going on?" I said, "What's with the code names?"

"Simple," said Gandalf, "Moxiburg is an island as well, in the Pacific Ocean, they've been making threats of invasion and war against the lower United States since three years ago after Lord Mayor Perkinstien came to power."

"So," I said, "What's the sitch?"

"They have over 400 bombers and assorted aircraft, a whole bunch of submersibles, a battalion of tanks, and three nuclear mobile rocket launchers," said a familiar voice coming in, "And they're army is all former Yazuka."

"Reggie," I said, "why are you here and not going after Midge or something?"

Surprise filled the eyes of almost everyone in the room; Reg went and stood by Cheryl, as if protecting her. Then I saw the ring on his finger, and it hit me even as he said it.

"Cheryl and I married," he said, "You come from a reality that has us as comics, I've stolen a few comics and whatnot from your reality, and am surprised what a whole funniness they've turned this into."

"Explanation please," I said.

"In the comics, I chased Midge, in real life I loved Cheryl, after we graduated high school we married, it's been 6 years, and hardships have hit us, but we're still together." He said, "Also, in the comics, Archie was an idiot, he's actually not….much, he too made a decision, three years ago to marry Betty, Veronica married Jughead, Moose married Midge, Dilton married Betty's cousin, and so we're all together still, fighting crime and whatnot."

"Oye vey," I muttered, "This is incredible."

"Tell that to the comic's continuity people," said Reggie, "If they found that this continuum existed in the same with a few others, they'd stop writing and start asking us for scripts."

Suddenly a tingly sensation filled the air and next moment we were standing in a work shop that had a whole bunch of computers in it.

"Welcome to my humble abode," said Dilton, "We've already been talking; we've brought in a few other groups to help out as well."

The six of us walked into Dilton's house, if the lab was huge, then the house was larger. We made our way to the conference room, and when I got there, I was surprised, but the thing that Reggie had said about Continuity was here.

A kid with brown hair and glasses was at the head of the table, on his body was armor, and he was looking at a map, he looked up as I entered and smiled.

"Ah," he said, "Phoenix, I'm…………."

"You're Jason Fox," I said, "Now I understand what Reg said about the Continuity factor."

"Yes," said Jason smiling, "It is kinda funny when we see what we look like on television and comics."

Then I saw who was working on a big computer next to him, the girl who was his constant enemy/love interest in the comics, he noticed me looking at her and smiled.

"Yes," he said, "The comics have it all wrong, they think because I'm smart and a geek that I don't like women, well they've got that wrong, and my age, I'm 20 years old and we married after I graduated from Harvard."

"Eileen and you married?" I said, "What about Peter and his girlfriend?"

"They're still together," he said, "Peter enrolled in the army and became a general three years ago and is now semi-retired and Denise got her eyesight back."

"How?" I asked.

"I helped somewhat and Dolton did too," he said, "It was a simple procedure, though illegal because of the fact that we did it."

"Does she still have her eye sight?" I asked.

"Yep," he said, "And she should be here momentarily."

Even as he said it, Denise Fox walked in, wearing a blue military uniform, she was carrying a bunch of papers and pictures.

"Three Moxin ships were spotted out of St. Peter's Harbor," she said, "Eye in the sky say's they were scouts."

"What's Peter say?" asked Eileen.

"We can move at any second," Denise said, "We can move round past Filburg and sneak in the back way."

"Commander Garzooka," said Denise, "Is your team ready?"

A large cat, or should I say, Garfield's pet force mode nodded, "We're ready,"

"Commander Jeremy Duncan," said Denise, "is your team ready?"

Jeremy Duncan from Zits™ nodded, "Yes, we're ready."

"Alright then," said Archie Andrews stepping up, "We know the drill, get in, get the prisoners, and take out Marcus."

I then remembered. Marcus was a friend of Jason's, but I hadn't seen him, then when they showed the place and a picture of Marcus, I realized what was afoot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I said, everyone was getting weapons and armoring up from the let down that had dropped in, "Let me remind you that we shouldn't be hasty here, that we will need to be slow and cautious, this is an island, so it will have traps, and we'll have the sea power to contend with."

"General," said Jughead, this Jughead was different, he wasn't eating, he was glancing over a large blade before sheathing it, "Remember that this universe is different from yours, nothing is ever same or sane, Marcus is wanted by international courts for way too many crimes against humanity, he's got a death warrant on him, signed by the president of the United States, all the major world leaders want him dead as a door nail."

I blanched, Jughead never was that powerful a wordsmith, but then I saw that he was not to be taken lightly.

"Dilton," said Archie, "Get the subs ready; as soon as we're gone I want that distraction so we can get on the island."

Dilton nodded, "The mass transporter is ready," he said, "On your voice command."

Archie nodded, "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, "Teleport!"

A tingling sensation and once again we moved through space, and soon (five minutes later, since it was a mass cargo for you trekkers teleporter) we were on some big island. Or to be precise Moxiburg, home of the industrial prisoners.

Archie looked at me, and nodded. Everyone had a psychic link, so it would be easier to get things done without being overheard. How wrong we were about to find out we would be.

**Main office of Moxiburg Industrial.**

The tactical/command officer rushed into the main office of Marcus Bradburg's office, panting, "Sir," he said, "Three incoming nukes, they're from offshore."

Marcus was not a man to tick off, at times he could be lenient, and at other times he would shoot on sight if things like security were and went lax. "From where?"

"The identifier say's Middle eastern sir," said the officer, sweating, "We just picked them up on the radar now."

"I see," was all Marcus pondered, "Alright, get phoenix silo's one and three up and launch counterblast to knock them down."

"Aye sir," said the Tech as he rushed out, glad to live another day.

Marcus turned to his supercomputer, "Get me Tech Command now!" he roared.

Immediately his chief security officer appeared on screen, _"You called sir?"_

"I think it's time to demonstrate our full capabilities now," said Marcus, "Tell me Elwood, how soon can we launch full Nuke spread?"

"_Three hours, ten minutes, and 2 seconds," _said Elwood, _"That's for minimal safety; maximum is three hours, ten minutes and 30 seconds."_

Marcus laughed, "There's a difference?"

"_Yes,"_ said Elwood, _"Targeting sequential."_

Marcus glared, but he knew Elwood was right, he didn't want to end up blowing up half his island because of faulty programming, "Alright, you have 3 hours, 15 minutes, and 55 seconds."

"_Aye sir,"_ and the screen went blank.

Suddenly a softer but harsher "BOOM" hit the island.

"Teris!" he called into his desk com unit, "Report!"

"_Unknown sir," _said the tech that'd shown up earlier, _"All camera's outside are offline."_

"Since when did I authorize that?" asked Marcus.

"_Since you hated being distracted by almost everything," _said the tech, _"you ordered shutdown of all external cameras and land based sensors, except those for the air and missile sensors."_

"Damn," muttered Marcus, "Do we know where the blast originated from?"

"_No sir,"_ said Teris, _"But Elwood sent out a small scout contingent on level 3 alert after the missiles were spotted."_

"Thank you Teris," growled Marcus, "Keep me informed if anything arises."

"_Aye sir." _

Marcus turned to the woman who was lingering in the shadows of his room, "Tell me Rosaline, who might it be?"

"You captured some off islanders two days ago," she said in her harsh voice, "methinks that it might be another invasion party here to rescue them."

"The original intruders surrendered on spot," said Marcus, "Apparently the rescuers don't want to receive my mercy."

"Milord," she said, "Don't underestimate these ones, they're more powerful then the first group, and they have an unknown with them."

The way she said it scared him, if the unknown was here, then that meant the prisoners were right and that a large party was here to rescue them.

"You know one of the prisoners," smiled Marcus, "You used to baby-sit him when he was younger………lord Calvin, I think his name is."

"Subsequentious young brat!" she snarled and nearly blew two lights in the room with her power, "I will never forgive him for his tiresome antics against me that cost me my humanity."

"Aye," said Elwood walking in, "But brought us a power that is unique."

Rosaline glared at Elwood, "Watch thine tongue you impotent fool, for I could strike you down right now."

Elwood smiled and pulled out an elongated blaster with a snipers scope, "And let me remind you that I can shoot first and dodge, you need your anger to work your powers, which gives me advantage."

She glared but stood her ground.

"Report," sighed Marcus tired of the bickering, "I want some good news."

"We've got a small army out there lord like Teris thought," said Elwood, "Dagwood contingent went out and never came back, of course if I had been more smarter, I'd of sent a smaller number with lesser tech."

"Meaning…..?" asked Marcus.

"Our hand to hand Fusion cannons," said Elwood, "We lost them to that group, that noise you heard earlier, was them fighting and taking down the contingent, and in the process now giving the invaders an advantage, camo tech as well."

"Oh great," said Marcus sarcastically, "Why not leave the door open so they can blast in here and shoot us?"

Elwood and Rosaline just glanced at each other and sighed, knowing the boss he was always ticked with invasions, and two in the same week he was getting ticked.

"Kabooooooooom!"

"What was that?" asked Marcus

Elwood checked his wrist com then looked back, "Sir," he said, "That was our counteroffensive rockets taking down the nuclear rockets."

"Okay," said Marcus, "So how about back to the problem at hand?"

That's when the problem at hand showed up.

"I believe that can be answered simple," said a new voice, "You're under arrest Marcus Bradburg."

**Fifteen Minutes before.**

"Spread out," I called, "If we get a welcoming committee, I'd like to remind them that we're armed as well."

"Door opening," called Garzooka, "Armed squad coming through!"

A small contingent of heavily armed men came through a doorway armed with really big cannon like guns.

"Id those guns!" I called.

Jason had his spy glass out and was inputting the details into his mini computer, "Fusion cannons," he called, "Experimental ones, but still in good shape."

"Let's knock these buggers out and take the cannons," I called, "Then let's get into the prison level and get the prisoners."

We moved into a pincer formation and started firing, since we had no overhead we simply lit into the punks with no mercy, we moved from position to position so as to make it hard for them to hit us, and it worked, in five minutes we cleaned up everything real well, for a bunch of trained amateurs we did real well.

"Take a gun," I said, "Then form a circle; Jason get a lock on where the prisoners are being kept."

We got into the circle and grabbed hands, Jason told us that it was the lower level, which meant we'd have to teleport in through a layer of rock.

"Our standby is coming through," I said, "and their counter is firing, lets go!"

We teleported in, and found the area completely unguarded. At first I thought it was a trap, but then I saw why, they were chained with power inhibitor chains, and each one had a different chain around them. The three goddesses weren't chained, they had some magic force field around them, the robots had immobilizer pins on them, everyone else was chained. I could tell that Toby was mad, he had a look of pure distain on his face, and he looked like he was going to kill the first villain he saw. Now I understood the part of his blood wrath, it couldn't be stopped, but it could be put to good use.

"Techs," I said, as I motioned for the door to be covered, "Get the prisoners down and out, arm them and let's move out."

Keiichi looked at me with a bit of spite, "You took your time getting here Phoenix, have fun?"

"Believe me K1," I said, "Finderkind was hard to beat, but we're here and you're all safe now."

It took about ten minutes to get them undone, "The surprise will have been figured out by now," said Garzooka, "we don't have the power to fight out of here, I suggest a secondary option."

I looked to Archie and Jason, as secondary command leaders it was up to them. "I'm up for teleporting to the top level if it means we can teleport into his main office area," I said.

Archie nodded, "We can do that," he said, "We have all we need,"

We stood in the circle again, and since this time we had more people the trip was easier.

**Back to now.**

"You're under arrest Marcus Bradburg." said Phoenix striding in, "You are under civilian authority of The Army of Light."

A harsh laugh and then Calvin went down under a fuselage of blows. It was a woman with vengeance in her eyes, and she looked ready to kill, this must be Rosaline, Calvin's babysitter. She hit hard, and Calvin tried to dodge, but it was impossible. She was going to complete what she wanted to do long ago, when Calvin had accidentally given her powers, she would complete her destiny. I wanted to do something, but with a bunch of armed thugs holding us all at gunpoint, one sort of snaps….badly.

I felt as if my spirit was leaving my body, and I realized why. Marcus was holding a spirit gem, which was set on capture, this was not good. If he controlled me, then hope was lost.

"**Radiant Blast!" **a blast came out of nowhere and blew up the orb. Next thing I know, I'm back in the Spirit Zone.

**Spirit Zone.**

"_ah not again," _I said, _"who pulled me in again, not to mention when I'm sort of dealing with a soul stealing jerk?"_

A presence which felt different then I was used to, put into my hand a stone, pure black that had a phoenix on it. It was different, because it felt heavier, but if the Guardians gave me something, then I shouldn't question it.

"_You...are...the...The...PHOENIX!"_

The force of the spirit expelled me from the zone and back into my own body, right as Marcus brought out another orb, this time three of them and activating them to stop us.

**Back outside.**

My power had intensified and the stone in my hand was now interconnected with my other Phoenix Jewel and I felt the power.

:This ends here and now: I didn't say that to them out loud, but yet they heard me, via psi-link. I had to begin it. But then, I felt a power arise inside of me.

"**Phoenix digital alignment of Dark Phoenix Stone to…………..Dark Omega Phoenix!"**

The usual light arose around me and Marcus gave up and started blasting at Calvin, who by this time was bleeding. I felt a new transformation, like I was going through a blender instead of a washer, and it felt weird, but at the same time I liked it. When I emerged, Marcus looked up, stared then started firing my way.

"They say that sometimes it takes a new look," said Gandalf, firing his staff as we reengaged the battle, "but this is absurd, Phoenix has become more powerful."

I look around, battle seems weirder now, stranger, as if I'm in a new body. Then I realize my transformation has initiated a dark transformation. Now I understand the presence that was in the Zone; something had gone through Harald's Gate and used the Zone to give me something dark and powerful. I knew one thing I'd have to do, too many people here, it needed to be me and Marcus only.

"**Alignment of Gates; Return to the Outside!" **everyone on my side, including Calvin disappeared in a haze of light and all Marcus's people disappeared as well, probably somewhere inside the building.

"This is between me and you Kalraiser," I said going with the arcane term, used to describe those who used magic to enhance themselves to appear to be powerful.

"You should of learned that when the Darkness wins it's best to stand down Phoenix, especially since you Are the Phoenix Lord."

"What does The Dark One want with the Digital World this time?" I asked, grasping Excalibur.

"He wants to take over all dimensions, he wants total domination," said Marcus, "The first time, The VERY FIRST TIME, he failed because of the destined ones; the battles that the new destined ones fight every time a new evil is a continuation of the war from before, and it will never be over, not until we win, and you lose."

"Then apparently The Dark One doesn't know of Kariman's Gate Grave," I said, "Or if he does, he doesn't seem worried."

"The Ultimate Gate is a legend," said Marcus powering up, "Even if you could find it, and harness its myth elements you'd have to become The Gate to destroy him."

"Why do you think the Phoenix Clan and the Dragon Clan exist?" I ask, "We've found the Gate, but we don't know where it is, we only know where it is when we choose to remember."

"Then that secret will die with you," said Marcus, "Flash Wave!"

I wasn't prepared, the energy struck me hard and sent me through the wall, and out the door to his outer office, I crashed into a computer bank, which at my velocity pretty much destroyed it.

"You see Phoenix," laughed Marcus, "We will prevail and soon we will all rule the multiverse, its only a matter of time before you die."

"That remains to be seen," I said, holding up my sword, "You forget I am The Phoenix, and I have it's power to transform."

I tried, but no sequence happened, it was like I was being blocked, I was in Dark Form, but I couldn't transform.

Marcus looked at me and laughed, "You see," he said, "The spells in here inhibit you're ability, and influence mine to a degree of ten which is higher then yours."

"**Laceration Wave!"** A wave of power went out at Marcus, but he activated a shield spell and it just absorbed into it. I couldn't transform, and my sword would pretty much be useless.

"Give up Gartz," laughed Marcus using my real name, "Nothing can help you now."

I had my hands in prayer formation, which was actually my psi-link, which was open, calling on all my friends to lend me their power. Marcus could sense something cause he saw my aura grow Green which meant something was happening. I felt it, a fresh wave, like water wash over me and I was ready.

"Eat dirt," I said, **"Omega Beam!"**

The beam shot out and circled around the office and building; building up strength, Marcus looked around fearfully. He realized I had gotten to him, but, he didn't look totally fearful.

Then I realized why, he was absorbing the power, but if he was able to absorb, then that meant he had the power to….

"**Marcus Bradburg, power of Darkness, transform to Desniod Crudian, Wrath of Darkness."**

"**You see Phoenix, you've just lost." **Laughed the creature, **"I've just won."**

End Chapter Eight.

End notes:

Calvin: What? That's how it ends?

Writer: yeah.

Bell: You're gonna get conked and this is gonnna be only nine chapters long.

Writer: No. I survive, hopefully.

Sara: Hopefully? Isn't that my line?

K1: He's the Phoenix, he should survive, we're just cannon fodder.

All: SHUT UP KEIICHI!


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkness Triumphant**

A/N: So at this point, series one ends. Why? Because this is more then likely going to be a long series. Like Apocalypse Game and Star Wars: Revised, there are points where one has to stop and start with a new part. So that's what I'm going to do. Oh yeah, and I own nothing really, except what I make up.

**Chapter Nine: The End of the End.**

Marcus had evolved into some demi-demon creature; my omega wave attack had activated him. Now he was absorbing the energy and still morphing. I had two options right now and none of them looked good. I could either attack him with my full power or I could implode this building and hope to mercy that he'd die in the resulting explosion, but both of these options opened up the fact that he'd absorb and still become stronger. So I blinked out and found myself in the field that we'd first came into. The three robots were nowhere to found, but I had a hunch that they were busy doing something.

"We need to unify and attack him all at once," said Gandalf coming out of the trees, "Otherwise we're going to die."

I laughed, "yeah, and he'll just absorb the attack, and we'll all be dead," I said, "No, we need a better plan."

I felt around for the zones which would connect to Justice Gates, which would in turn activate the three Judgment Gates; the Gate of Justice, the Gate of Truth, and the Gate of Eternal Darkness. These three gates when activated could stop anything and send them to the Phantom Zone.

Princess Fiona then came towards me, "Trust me, I tried to find the Cecilian Gate, it's impossible, whatever the creature formally known as Marcus has done, the gates are inactive."

A large boom and the building imploded. All of us turned and looked to see Marcus stand up now as a large giant. Red lines running his entire body, I recognized his form, it was reminiscent of Darikobamarkamon, one of the legendary Dark Grand Masters faced by the second Generation.

All of us, turned and fired. Harry Potter and his friends fired red bolts of energy, which I realized at the time was one of the three, and by one of the three I mean the unforgivable. Gandalf's power staff shot off fireballs, but yet nothing happened. He just absorbed all our energy and laughed.

"**GIVE UP HUMANS AND SURRENDER!"**

I stood my ground, but his retaliations were fierce and harsh. He struck back at us and we all went down. Then I went down as well.

**Three hours later.**

I woke up and found myself in the air; I looked around and noticed we were all in the air. Then I looked around saw we were eye level with Marcus or whatever he was. I couldn't move and neither could any of us. He had us in some kind of paralysis, and was waiting til we all woke up so he could absorb our power. The only people he didn't have were the three robots. My guess is that he'd probably destroyed them, which was a shame.

"**I have won humans,"** He said, **"You will now all be absorbed and The Darkness shall rule!"**

"Then you're going to need lots of tums after this," I said, "Because we're going to give you an ulcer!"

"**Laugh all you want to humans," **he said, **"But I will have the last laugh!"**

"Oh really," cried someone, "You forgot about us then!"

I looked to see Siegel, Banpei, and Cat; they were carrying something, it looked like a rather large stone.

"**Puny half humans," **laughed Marcus,** "You will be destroyed first!"**

He let loose with an attack, but nothing happened, he tried again, but nothing happened.

"**How!" **He wailed. **"HOW!"**

"By the powers that be, activation of the Rosetta Stone!" Cried Banpei.

Immediately a wash of power came over me and we all broke free, Marcus tried swiping at us, but we dodged him.

While they were doing that, I flew down to see what the heck the trio had found.

"This is the Rosetta Stone?" I asked, "But I thought it was destroyed long ago by Napoleon."

"All but one part," said Cat, "apparently if you can recreate most of it and have the one part, then it becomes the Rosetta Stone."

"The text is different," I said, "It does 'upon the powers of the guardians, shall we bestow the Phoenix to fullness and the Gates shall be open!'"

Suddenly power shown all around as the powers of all of us, from Calvin and his friends, from Keichii and the Goddesses, from Gandalf and co, from the three magic users, from Jason and co, from Pet Force, from Archie and his commandos, powers coming all into me and the three robots. The next thing, the robots were forming into something and I was being drawn into the power.

"**Phoenix Ascendant……………..Robots……………merge to become…………..Phoenix Megazord!"**

I felt weird as I became part robot, but what was weirder was the fact that this felt normal; like the Phoenix gene had done this before. The only people who didn't have power glowing were Sara and Toby, but they apparently had some protective energy cocoon about them because Toby was shooting off big arrows left and right and Marcus was getting pissed. As for the rest of the group, they suddenly transformed as the Rosetta Stone came up into the air around them.

"**This ends here and now Marcus," **We shouted, **"For too long has the Darkness held sway, and now you, the Grand Dark Master will be destroyed and then the final battle can happen!"**

"**You wish to defeat me child?" **Laughed Marcus, **"You'll have to do better then that Halfling!"**

We smirked, **"With pleasure………………..SUPREME BLAST!"**

The blast didn't go at him, so it was no surprise that he flinched, but instead it hit the stone, which then sent radiant light out towards all of the group, like a wheel, with Marcus in the middle.

Us, as a robot, we were around the height of maybe…..15 feet, while Marcus was somewhere in the vicinity of 100 feet. So the wheel around him was large.

"**What is this?"** roared Marcus, **"What is this!"**

We smirked, "This is Judgment Gate, the Ultimate Gate!"

"**That is impossible,"** roared Marcus, **"The Ultimate Gate is the Grave Gate!"**

We smirked, "You have yet to see full power of anything, Harald," drawing a bead on him with a spirit blast, "You'll have time to learn in purgatory, why it's wrong to challenge the light."

"**This is preposterous,"** roared Marcus, **"There is no way for escape for me!"**

We smiled, and were about to respond when a strange red light appeared from somewhere else and hit the gate. It looked like it came from the remains of the building. Then we saw that other lights had joined it as well, all of Marcus' people were corrupting the gate so he could use it. I….We lifted a hand to fire bomb, but it was too late, Judgment Gate had been corrupted, to the point of where no purification would fix it. Marcus had activated Traitor's Gate.

"**Now,"** he roared in happiness, **"Witness the power of the Destruction!"**

He harnessed the Gate, and it disappeared, reappearing as a red circle on his left arm. His eyes were now golden color and power rippled through the air as he let off steam. I looked toward Jeremy and his people, and they had already started running towards the jungle. Garzooka and co, and Harry and his friends were making a stand from the forest. Peter Fox was looking at a manual on something, while Jason was constructing a giant laser…….A laser? Okay. Sara and Toby were still in their cocoon. I reached out, but couldn't feel anything. Gandalf and company had run for it, they were in the forest. Susie, Calvin, Hobbes, and Mrs. Whiskers were providing support for Jason, and as far as I could see, Archie and Co had vacated the area.

Suddenly I felt a telepathic twinge; it was Sara trying to reach me.

"_There is still a way to defeat the Dark one,"_ she said, _"But it involves The Grave Gate and Ultimate Sacrifice."_

"How?" I mused, "We don't have enough power as the robot to make a sacrificial pentagram."

"_Jason and his brother are using magic laser,"_ she said, _"once activated with the correct setting, the pentagram will be made._

It made sense now, the laser looked a bit weird, but I understood now why Sara was in the cocoon; it was to make Marcus not notice us. He saw me as a Halfling and not as a robot, which also meant he didn't see the laser.

"_It is ready."_ She said

The pentagram took 3 seconds to complete and it was all correct. We split up, because I needed to be in the circle completely in the flesh to make The Grave Gate active.

I felt the program parameters running, and now I understood how Bell or any other of the Goddesses or Demons felt when using a pentagram. Soon I was completely hooked up, and the pentagram glowed.

"_Operational parameters required,"_ stated a spiritish voice

I made the connections mentally, "Gate activation, full complete takeover."

"_Gate requirements active,"_ stated the voice, _"State prep name."_

The Grave Gate was now active to me, the password would be simple.

"Step ladder to cannon fodder."

I almost thought it coughed, but it answered, _"prep complete, full activation……..now."_

I felt the power flow through me, and I was no longer Phoenix, but The Grave Gate. We merged with the remaining power of the Judgment Gate which was not yet destroyed and which with was still holding Marcus in it's remaining vestiges.

"**WHAT IS THIS!"** Marcus roared in pain as he felt the restrictions in place again, **"WHY THE PAIN!"**

Voices of eons of ages, from the past of usage of The Grave Gate answered. **"We Are Judgment Final, We are The Grave Gate, behold the judgment that has been passed on you Harald of Darkness!"**

Soon a shimmering and the gate was opening, power seeped through, pulling both me and him into its maw. But Marcus was still resisting, and the only way to stop that was to activate the Grave part's power.

"**Eon's of Age, Darkness resists the power which judges, help thy servant with the task at hand."**

Explosions could be heard around the gate as Marcus suddenly felt his power crumbling, all around the area things were blowing up. Everybody else, who hadn't run to the forest, was running. Sara and Toby didn't, they moved up higher into the air to escape the power.

Finally, it was done. Marcus let go and was pulled in. We were being pulled in as well.

**Epilogue.**

Everybody watched as we were pulled in. I stopped long enough to look, then I said these last words; "Gracious that it was, I have done the task at hand, the first part of the darkness has been destroyed, and you are safe for the moment; now I surrender my leadership to Sara and Toby, may you live long and prosper."

Then I was gone.

Everyone looked and cried, the whole island was gone to ruin, but for the moment the world was safe; all the worlds would be for a while till the darker powers that be learned of the destruction of the Harald.

The End of the First Series.


End file.
